1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to visual dieting aids and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional latex rubber model of a human stomach which is releasably mounted within a foldable fabric purse which is plastic-lined, the stomach model being approximately life-size and usable to provide a visual aid regarding the amount of food which should be ingested by the user of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the biggest problems confronting a dieter is to determine the amount of food he or she may ingest at a given meal without resorting to the weighing of each individual portion. In many of the most popular diets today, great emphasis is placed on what the individual is eating and not specifically on how much the individual is eating, but it should be clear to even the most untutored dieter that the ingestion of large quantities of selected foods will certainly not assist the person in losing the desired amount of weight. It has further been found that while it is easy to generally determine the types of foods one is ingesting in connection with a particular diet, the specific amount of each of the foods which is to be ingested is not as easy to determine. There is therefore a need for an easy-to-use visual determination method by which a dieter can determine the approximate correct amount of food he or she should be ingesting.
The human stomach is a remarkable organ in that it is designed to accept large quantities of food and drink, begin the digestive process, and release discreet amounts of processed ingested foodstuffs into the intestines for further processing thereof. When a person overindulges, however, the stomach can not function with the same amount of efficiency as it ordinarily would due to the overabundance of food stuffs which have been forced in the stomach. It is difficult, however, for most people to visualize how big the human stomach is and how much food or drink will fill the human stomach without it becoming distended. There is therefore a need for a visual dieting aid which will provide a dieter with a visual representation of the approximate size of his or her stomach.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a stomach model visual dieting aid and method of use of the same.
Another object is to provide a stomach model visual dieting aid which is a three-dimensional latex rubber model of the human stomach which is approximately life-sized and therefore usable to provide a visual aid regarding the comparative quantity of food which should be ingested by the user of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stomach model visual dieting aid which is releasably mounted within a foldable fabric carrying case or purse which is plastic-lined thereby providing an easily carried and generally spill-proof container for carrying the human stomach model.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of use of the stomach model visual dieting aid which includes the steps of removing the stomach model from the carrying case, placing the model generally adjacent the food which is to be eaten by the user and comparing the size of the stomach model to the amount of food to be ingested to determine if the quantity of food exceeds the proper amount which should be ingested, the exceeding of which can result in expansion of the stomach, thereby assisting the dieter in choosing appropriate portion sizes.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a stomach model visual dieting aid and method of use which is relatively simple to manufacture and is safe, efficient, and effective in use.